User blog:CreatorTheta/Add OC's to become possible Character in CREATOR
Okay if you want to add any characters to be apart of this Anime, Add Name and Info, and if you have a picture, that too, Then I will See then and if I Like them, I will add them and you will get credit for the Character Creation and credit that you own this character. Now also I will had some basic Infomation on the Beginning Plot of Creator. In the world of (Still deciding on Name, but this page and others will edited when Name is decided), a Devastaing event Happened in which the world Broke and the Core collasped. In a desperate Attempt to save whats left of the world, a Large and Powerful Faction called the World Of Order (Now Controlled by The 6), Built a New Core and kept the Broken world from Death. As the world was slowly restored, a New Faction rised which was callled The Kingdom. The Kingdom and The World Of Order had a large war which ended in a Truce of the Two factions. Now, The Kingdom has fallen by an unknown Enermy and The World Of Order has taken over once again. So that's the basic Plot. (The last of the factions which is known as The Blade of Fredom, is a Group that want to over throw the Kingdom and the World Of Order and rule in anarchy) Choose A faction, or if you have an idea for a faction that enough people want to join, say that idea, and will see how it goes. This is how your Template for Characters should go Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Race/Species:(If you have a different Species, if not, say human. There are other Species) Place of Birth Residence: Faction:(Kingdom, which resides on only Riku after Episode 1, Blade of Freedom, Which reside on Land of the Free, and World Of Order, Which resides on Mysilla, Obsidion, Phion and World of Order) Occupation:(If you are on The Kingdom, You can have Jobs like Skyrim say such (But Weapons in The Kingdom are Unique and go all the way from medieval to full future weapons). The Blade of Freedom has more modren jobs like the current era in real life but have low level weapons such as basic balistics, The World of Order has Future like jobs such as guards, and furturistic Weapons) Residence: (Just choose Land mass, and'll figure out the rest, but if you choose either The Kingdom or the Blade of Freedom, you don't have to fill this in. If you don't choose them, Mysilla is the most peaceful while Obsidion is for assassains and mercenaries, Phion is inbetween. Also if you want to add other Land for other Factions or locations just for your character, just say so) Powers/Abilities: Appearance: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Body Type: Sytle: Clothing/Armor: Parsonality: Likes: Hates: Fears: Hobbies: Dreams: Flaws:(If any) Fun Facts: Backstory: If you don't want to add some of these things, you don't have to, But you do need some of them. If I think you need one that you don't have, I'll tell you.So yeah Send in your OCs Category:Blog posts